The present invention relates to breast imaging and in particular to a computerized simulator for training and testing of individuals performing analysis of screening and diagnostic breast images.
Breast cancer is the second leading cause of death in women and the most common cancer in women in the United States. Screening mammography is the only current exam that increases the detection of early clinically occult breast cancers in women of average risk.
Mammography uses low energy x-rays to provide a radiographic image of breast tissue typically under mild compression. The radiographic image can reveal masses, asymmetries, architectural distortion or microcalcifications associated with breast cancer when reviewed by a trained professional.
The results of mammographic imaging are typically provided in the form of a prose clinical report describing features of the mammogram and clinical impressions. Included with the report will often be a ranking expressed in terms of a BI-RADS (Breast Imaging-Reporting and Data System) assessment category ranging from 0-6. In the BI-RADS ranking, categories 1 and 2 are normal or benign, category 3 is probably benign, categories 4 and 5 indicate a suspicion or likelihood of malignancy, and category 6 reflects imaging of a patient with a known diagnosis of breast cancer prior to definitive treatment. Normally a category 0 assessment during a screening mammogram will result in a recall for additional imaging.
The interpretation of mammograms is a complex process requiring a significant level of experience-honed judgment. For this reason, training in the interpretation of mammograms is normally done by parallel assessments of current cases by an experienced clinician working together in a one-on-one session with the individual to be trained. Although such training is extremely valuable in obtaining competency, the need for and format of one-on-one training sessions of this type understandably limits the opportunity for such training.